Phillip Helladid the Elder
Phillip Helladid the Elder, also called the Lesser, revolted against the First Republic and instituted a Dictatorship in Crete. Early Career Phillip Helladid began his career when he was appointed Arkhitekton in the late 490's under the rule of Philotheos Theronid. Then only a young Populist Senator, Phillip used this position to make a name for himself, becoming one of the more popular Senators in the assembly. The legislative session of 500 AVC resulted in gridlock, which only increased Phillip's status. The Archon, Philotheos, a fellow Populist, appointed Phillip to Kybernates of the 1st Nautikon. He also appointed Phillip to the prestigious position of Censor, serving along side of Meleager Omirid. When Philotheos initiated an uprising against the government in 505, Phillip refused to join. His mentor was quickly destroyed by Meleager Omirid and Phillip was made head of the Populist party. He was then the most popular Senator in the assembly. In 513 war broke out with the Seleucid Empire, resulting in the First Seleucid War. Phillip's popularity increased as the people continued to grow dissatisfied with the toll the war was taking. Phillip used his popularity to get himself elected Archon in the elections of 515 AVC. Dictatorship In 515 AVC, Phillip was elected Archon. These would be the last elections for almost 30 years. Phillip oversaw the end of the First Seleucid War and the annexation of Maedi to the Republic. He also used this time to increase his clout, even going so far as to execute perceived rivals like Thessaloniki Xenonid. The outcry over this injustice in Gortyn continued to grow and there were demands for Phillip to step down as Archon. In reaction Phillip called his Strategos together, and proclaimed himself Dictator of Crete. The Senate existed in name only, and its official role was to 'advise' the Dictator. Phillip appointed cronies to all major positions, but over the course of his rule he grew increasingly paranoid. In 522 AVC, Phillip's son was born and named heir to Phillip's throne. In 524, the Macedonia King died, leaving behind no heir and sparking a war of succession. Therapon Ptolemy claimed the throne for himself. The Senate, advising the Dictator, advocated for war, resulting in the Macedonian Intervention in 529 AVC. The war did not go well for Phillip, whose Strategos are soundly defeated. The Senate advised the Dictator to give a command to Perseus Zosimid, a popular Strategos. Phillip agreed, but gave Perseus command of only 1,000 men and sent him alone into Macedonian territory. Perseus' army was wiped out to the man in Thessaly and Perseus returned to Crete in shame. During the war, Rhodes revolted against Phillip's rule. The Dictator recalled a single army to put down the rebellion before returning to the war. The Macedonian Intervention ended in 530 AVC with a peace treaty ceding Argolis, Lamia and Thessaly to Crete. This was the largest single expansion of Cretan territory in history. However, shortly after the ending of hostilities, Phillip began to grow uneasy and detached from reality. There were an increasing number of revolts occurring throughout the 530's. By the middle of the decade Phillip was outright schizophrenic. He imprisoned those he believed to be working against him, and sent an envoy to the Seleucid Empire demanding they pay tribute, nearly sparking a war. Increasingly convinced that an invasion was going to occur, Phillip ordered the commission of walls around Cretan cities and brought the Army back to Crete. In 538 AVC, Phillip Helladid The Younger came of age, and in November of that year his father died elevating him to throne. With the death of Phillip Helladid the Elder the Dictatorship was ended. Phillip Helladid the Younger restored Crete to an Oligarchic Republic initiating the Second Republic . Category:People